Rising of the Phoenix Twins: Part One
by Rise of the Fallen
Summary: What if Dumbledore stole away Fai from the top of the tower and left behind a clone? This will last until the end of the first book! I do not know yet what will happen along the manga of Tsubasa other than things will be changed!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles or Harry Potter!

Summary: What if Dumbledore stole away Fai from the top of the tower and left behind a clone?

Chapter One: Unlocking the Lies

_Snow drifts into the small room at the top of the tower. Bringing along with it the chilling air as the sound of someone clawing at stone echoes the room. A young boy with blonde hair that was longer than he was struggled to grasp the frozen bars several feet above him, the screams of his younger twin echoes in the large valley where their prison stood._

_Tears fill sapphire blue eyes as Fai manages to pull himself closer to the bars. If only they hadn't been born as twins. Yui would have been much happier if they hadn't been born together. Just as he begins to loose his grip on the bars, he felt a hand yank him back._

"Boy! Get up!" The harsh shouting of Vernon Dursley woke six year old, Harry Potter, from his startling dream. Pushing the spiders away from his socks, he quickly exited the tiny cupboard under the stairs and made his way to the kitchen.

While the bacon was frying the pan, Vernon stated to his nephew with a glare, "We'll be leaving for London after breakfast. You will be left at a corner stop and if you have any sense you won't come back!"

The horrible words had no effect on the tiny child who merely nodded. He didn't particularly want to live with them anyhow. Even if he never allowed his relatives to find out after the first incident, his grades never really got worse. He managed to trick the teacher into making two reports cards. One would go to his relatives with the illusion he was doing worse than his cousin, Dudley, while he had the real grades. Still, he didn't want them knowing he already finished elementary school and remained silent when asked about it.

Pushing the rest of the food onto the plates, Harry started washing the dishes he used and by the time he had those done, the three Dursley's were finished with their own food and he began to wash the dishes they used. By the time he finished that as well, they were getting ready to leave, already closing in on the door.

Sneaking into the cupboard one last time, Harry removed the sketchbook, backpack full of books and his clothes before following his relatives into the car. As promised, they had dropped him off in some side street and took off without him. Shrugging, he glanced around and frowned when he spotted people were entering an old building but some didn't even seem to notice it. Stepping so he was closer, his eyes widen when the words "Leaky Cauldron" appeared on the sign and he slipped inside, curious.

His ebony black hair had covered his scar since he didn't like the memories he had with it. Coming closer, the bartender asked, "Hey, kid, are your parents in the Alley?"

Confused, Harry nodded, "Yes, sir." It wouldn't do good for anyone to know he didn't really have parents nor that his relatives left him there. It looked interesting as he glanced around. He always knew his relatives were lying when they said magic wasn't real.

He followed the man, Tom, into a side-room that was rather empty. He pulls out a stick and taps a series of bricks which Harry quickly memorized as he slipped in just as Tom calls after him, "You should go to Gringotts, they may be withdrawing some of their money."

A bank? Harry peered through the crowd and found a large marble white building, Gringotts. Heading in the direction of the bank, he kept his head down and shifted through the crowds, trying to keep out of the middle in order to escape being pulled into the traffic.

Entering the large bank, Harry blinked at the goblins for a few seconds before scurrying towards the only free goblin in the front. Watching as the goblin weighed several gems, he stayed quiet, waiting for the goblin to notice him. It wasn't until after the goblin finished his weighing did he glance down and ask, "So you received our letter did you, Mr. Potter?"

Harry's confused face told the goblin he didn't understand and he quickly ordered the child to follow him into one of the rooms in the back of the bank. Complying, Harry looked at the large room where a goblin sat writing away with a quill and ink.

Glancing at the child the goblin had led before him, the aged goblin said, "Hello, Mr. Potter, I am Growltooth, your bank manager of your family's assets. Is it true you have not received the letter we sent to you nor the bank statements?"

Harry nodded, "No, sir. I haven't received any letters or statements from anyone, at all."

A dark look was shared between the goblins as Growltooth pulls out from a cabinet beside his desk a large piece of parchment and a dagger that's blade shone a gold tinge in the sunlight streaming from the ceiling above. Setting them on his desk, he explains, "We must do a heritage check, Mr. Potter. To make sure you are the right person. Just a few drops of blood onto the parchment will do."

Not even wincing as he cuts his finger, Harry allowed four drops of blood to fall onto the parchment before the cut heals shut. Awe struck, he watches as the parchment begins writing in a crimson red color. As it finishes, he reads it carefully before glancing at the goblin in shock.

**Harry James Potter**

**Heir to the Royal Line of Valeria**

**Heir to the Dark-Sun Line**

******Heir to the Potter Line- Blood Adoption**

**Birth Name: Fai Valeria**

**Blocked Abilities:**

**Healing Mage: Blocked**

**Dream Seer: Blocked**

** Telepathic Bond with Yui Valeria: Blocked**

**Magical Core: 90% Blocked**

**Blocked by: Albus Dumbledore**

**Creature Inheritance: Shadow Faeryan**

"I have a twin!" Harry shouts, eyes holding onto the line with excitement and worry. 'So the dream must have been a memory.' He decided as he thought back to dream he had earlier that morning.

"Do you want us to break the glamours on you, my Prince?" Growltooth inquires, still stunned by the amount of blocks placed on the young boy in front of him. Not to mention the fact the Prince had been stolen away from his twin.

Harry glared pointedly at the goblin as he hisses, "Yes, and make sure this Dumbledore hasn't done anything else to my belongings." Fury sparked in the emerald green eyes as the goblin sends one of the other goblins for the bank statements since the time of the child's placement in the Muggle home.

The goblin pulls out a chest with a bright blue gem on the top and he explains to the confused child, "The gem came from the Royal Line of Celes where your twin has been residing for awhile. His mentor is the King Ashura who is a Dream Seer as well. He gave this item to us with a statement that when the time comes we'd know what to do."

Harry nodded slowly and placed his hand on the gem. It turned a bright red and he winced in pain as something seemed to tug at his very bones. The sound of something cracking echoes the large room as the glamour began to fall away to reveal a taller child with long blond hair and captivating sapphire blue eyes that glowed briefly before Harry pulled his hand away as the chest opens.

"My Prince, would you like me to make a suggestion?" Growltooth calmly cuts in, his eyes surveying the sheer power that rolled off the Prince who turns to look at him in curiosity.

"Your twin has taken upon your name, Fai, after the death of the clone the headmaster left behind. If he were to come to this realm while you carried that name, it would not allow it. The two of you are two halves of the same soul and therefore must not bear the same name." Growltooth explains.

Harry nodded slowly, "What does my brother go as, Growltooth?"

"He is known as Fai Fluorite, my Prince." Growltooth states as he looks over the large amounts of papers on his desk.

"I will take the name Yui Fluorite, then. Harry Potter never existed in the first place." Yui states as he closed the chest with the promise to look it over at once later.

"It seems the headmaster has been stealing from you, my Prince." Growltooth smiles a sinister smile as Yui growls.

"Is there a way to remove him?" Yui asks as he sits in front of the desk once more, the chest on his lap.

"Yes, we can combine all your vaults into one under your name if you wish. But you must take the Lord and Heir Rings first." Growltooth explains as he pulls out several boxes.

"Lord?" Yui stares at the first box given. It was done in a dark blue with a light blue Celestial Knot on the top, reminding him of the clothes he wore while living in the Palace in Valeria.

"Yes, because of the deaging that Dumbledore has forced upon you, you are recognized as the Lord of the Valeria Line because it is said the rest are gone. This will allow you to be emancipated once your Hogwarts Letter arrives." Growltooth watches as the Prince carefully inspects the Valeria Ring which was done in a gold ring with a large sapphire in the shape of a Phoenix.

Yui places the Lord Ring on his left ring finger and watches in surprise as it shrinks to fit. He does the same for the Heir Rings of Potter and Dark-Sun before asking, "Are there any properties where I can live without being detected by that man?" There was a look of anger passing over his face.

Pulling out the list of Properties, Growltooth inspects the list before beckoning the young Lord over to him. He points to the Dark-Sun Castle located near the Hogwarts Castle. Yui's questioning look made the goblin explain his choice with a dark chuckle, "It is protected by blood wards, child. Only the family can allow visitors inside and when you claimed the Heir Ring, all the wards renewed themselves only to your presence. This prevents anyone from the old wards from finding the area. The castle is also protected by being Unplottable which means it isn't on any map and it is similar to Hogwarts in which Muggles cannot reach it."

Nodding, Yui asks, "How do I get there?"

"Your ring acts like a Portkey. Simply state the castle's name and you can enter. Now, all your vaults are combined and we have taken the liberty of removing all the books from within so you may read them if you wish." Growltooth points to a large trunk that now lies beside the Prince.

Taking the card that acted like a debit card for both Wizards and Muggles, Yui places the trunk and chest and allows the goblin to shrink them before saying, "May you prosper, Growltooth." Before leaving the bank with the destination of exploring the Alley without the fear of being noticed.

Authors Note: From now on Harry is referred as Yui. The others will come in later. I need your help on choosing houses for Fai, Syaoran, Sakura and Kurogane. I already have Yui's planned out. Any reviews will be appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles or Harry Potter!

Summary: What if Dumbledore stole away Fai from the top of the tower and left behind a clone?

Chapter Two: The Truth and Shopping

The small indoor cafe was oddly quiet as the owner sat behind the counter, watching the occasional citizen of Oto Country walk past. The morning had been rather busy, but once the afternoon began to come around it had drizzled into silence. Sapphire blue eyes eyed the young Princess who slept peacefully on the couch with the white Mokona sleeping on the counter top beside where his arm was.

Suddenly, Mokona jerked awake. "Fai!" The small white Mokona cried out as it jumped onto Fai's shoulder.

"What is it, Mokona?" Fai said with a deceptively bright smile.

"Yuuko wants to speak with you." Mokona exclaims as the red gem on his forehead began to glow.

"Hello, again." Fai smiles warmly at the witch whose red eyes surveyed the room.

"I have something I must tell you, Fai. You will have to explain it to the others." Yuuko commanded watching as Fai's smile slipped away and his eyes hardened slightly.

"What is it?" He asked, the fake smile coming back at once, eyes watching the woman warily.

"Your twin is alive in another world." Her blunt statement freezes the mage whose hold on Mokona falters, causing the small white thing to fall to side.

"He died." Fai quickly denies it, a spark of an emotion crossing his eyes before he looks towards Sakura.

"That was a clone left behind by the man who kidnapped your older twin from the tower. He is now only six because of a deaging spell that man placed on him. He is currently hiding away but when he turns eleven the five of you must go to that world." Her eyes watched as the words sunk in.

Fai nods quickly, still puzzling over her words as they tumbled over and over. They shook the entire foundation of his beliefs and she quickly leaves the mage to his thoughts with a final warning to Mokona.

While Fai sat down beside Sakura, mind reeling from the information he just received, his twin was leaving the Gringotts Bank into the large Alley of shops, intent on splurging after so many years of neglect. The young child puzzled over where to go first and stumbled into an old trunk shop to escape the mid morning tide of people.

Coughing at the dust, his eyes spot a large trunk on display near the back done in a white with a silver sheen with a large sapphire blue phoenix with golden eyes that seemed to call to him. Edging closer to it, he noticed the seal of Valeria on front that worked as a lock. Curiosity peeked even more, Yui knelt down beside it and laid his hand on top of the crest.

The crest glowed a bright red before flashing green. By this time, the owner had spotted him and was now staring at the six year old in shock. Yui simply smiled at the rush of a magic that felt familiar. Unable to place it at the moment, he turned to the owner asking, "How much for it?"

The owner simply shook his head, stating, "It was left by a Prince's wife many years ago. It has never accepted anyone as its owner til now. Its yours by blood, child."

Yui's eyes widen as a flicker of a woman with blonde hair and hazel eyes with a kind smile. From their mother? Placing the chest inside of the trunk, he felt the trunk shrink and slid it into his pocket before leaving the shop and towards the robe shop with a contemplative look. He couldn't remember his mother well and he knew Fai had even less of a memory of her. Shaking his head of the confusion, Yui stepped into Madam Malkin's shope for robes.

Surprised at the amount of not only robes but also muggle clothing, Yui felt a slight smirk cross his face. This would take time but he found himself not caring as he swept through the racks of clothing when a thought crossed his mind. Even with Valeria no longer populated, he was still the prince and with that thought in mind, he began to pull clothes in the finest material. Soon he had a pile of black, grey and blue khaki pants, several jeans, a couple pair of dress pants and many nice shirts. He swiftly pull the light blue shirt with a Celtic Knot on the front in a silver grey color into the pile before turning to Madam Malkin with a small smile.

"Madam, I need robes, casual and formal, please. Along with this on the back." He hands her the design of the Valeria crest and stood on the stool to be measured. Soon he stepped down as she stated the orders would be in a few hours. So paying for the pile of clothes, he placed all the clothes besides a pair of black khakis and the shirt with the Knot and quickly changed. With the clothes mostly done he walked back out and towards the book store.

Once inside, his eyes lit up at the sight of all the knowledge. Grabbing one of the baskets weighted with a featherlight charm, he began the exciting thrill of book shopping. Placing all seven years of Hogwarts curriculum as well as Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Warding, Healing, and many books on politics and a book of purebloods and the different rankings when he noticed the Potter Family but also the Valerian line in the contents. Placing the would be heavy pile onto the counter, he spotted one last book that looked like it was written in Valerian, he quickly placed it on the pile when he realized it was the lost book he heard the castle maids whispering about as a child. It wouldn't do for someone else to find it and gain the knowledge of the entire Valerian library.

Placing the books in another compartment, he decided to find stationary next. Browsing through it, he found quills, parchment, ink which he made a face. Deciding to buy many extras to learn and also to make a trip to muggle London to get pens and notebooks, he grabbed a set of two way journals, deciding that until he could remove the blocks on his bond to Fai, he could use the journals if they can be used in different dimensions. As he paid for the items, he left the shop to spot two small kittens, identical to every hair. Seeing that they were left in a cardboard box in the middle of an unused part of the Alley, he took out his old shirt and wrapped the two tiny kittens in it and carried them as he made his way back to the robe shop. After picking up his order, he went into an alley and Portkeyed home. As he headed inside, he wondered what Fai was doing.

Fai smiled slightly when Syaoran and Kurogane entered the small cafe. After spending the last few hours deciding on what to do, he finally settled on telling them what the woman had told him. The thought of Fai was alive was an immense relief but also brought a tidal wave of emotions and questions that would take a long time to sort through.

"I have some to tell you guys." Fai began, settling down on the piano bench with a serious gaze on the three with Mokona resting in his arms.

Kurogane leaned against the counter with an intense glare in his direction. The two teens sat down on the couch beside Fai. Sakura smiled at him, remembering the quiet, thoughtful phase the man had gone through since she woke up.

"Yuuko left a message. But to understand, you'll have to know more about what happened." Fai took a deep breath as he kept his gaze locked on the warrior's.

No one said a word but Syaoran sensed an unease from the magician and sent an encouraging smile as Fai finally began to speak again, "I was born as the younger of a set of twin princes born in a country called Valeria. But we were considered cursed and when we were small, around maybe five or six, we were placed in a valley that was separate. Time did not flow there and magic could not be used inside. I thought my twin died when he dropped from the top of the tower but I learned from Yuuko that my twin had been stolen away from inside the tower long before then. The one who died was a clone left behind. Yuuko has said it is important that when my twin turns eleven because of a deaging spell that we are to go to his world as eleven year olds and attend the same school he will."

Kurogane asked, a harsh tone in his voice, "Is that the reason you didn't try saving yourself? Because you wanted to join what you thought was your twin?"

Fai winced slightly. The man truly was perceptive. But a smile fluttered across his face as he states, "That was part of it." He didn't speak any further on that topic.

Sakura offers a warm smile asking, "What is your twin's name, Fai?"

Fai remembered Yuuko's second call that afternoon with more details on his brother and says, "He is Yui and he also took the last name I was given by the one who freed me from that valley."

No one spoke about it the rest of the night as Fai slipped upstairs and into the room he had taken residence in. As he neared the bed he spotted a black notebook with a blue phoenix with a note from Yuuko, stating that this journal was given to her by the goblins from his brother's current world that would act as a way to communicate while his brother removed his blocks. Remembering his brother with a fond smile, Fai held the notebook, staring out the window, lost in memories.

Authors Note: Okay, I have more trouble writing the first scene but I hope you all like. Sorry for the late update but my great uncle and my cat died and my birthday came and I just got busy with my driver's education classes. Hope this helps! I should update again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles or Harry Potter!

Summary: What if Dumbledore stole away Fai from the top of the tower and left behind a clone?

Chapter Three: As Days and Years Go By

The next few days, Yui searched through the large castle he would be staying in. The first floor had a guest bedroom, a large formal dining room and a large kitchen. The second held many empty rooms and a large armory. He spent most of his time on the third floor where the bedrooms where except for the master's. It also held a small library where the complete library took up the entire fourth floor.

By the time he had grown used to the large castle, Yui began to look through the chest the King of Celes had given the goblins at Gringotts. He found several books on healing and about dream seeing but the one most important to him was the book on unlocking the blocks he had since the goblins recommended that doing it on his own would be more of a benefit. So grabbing the book and the long fur lined robe the king had sent, Yui spent the next two months chipping away at the chains that held his magic. Several of the chains were a deep red which felt like his uncle, the old King of Valeria, and younger ones done in a tarnished yellow that felt like someone he didn't want to go near.

The day finally came when he broke through all of them and the surge of power caused all the rooms to clean and fix themselves, startling the poor house elves that had been trying desperately to tidy the rooms since the news of his arrival. Closing his eyes, Yui took in a deep breath and tried to understand all the new sensations spreading through his body. There was a comforting presence in the back of his mind which he knew was Fai. So carefully he kept his mind from interfering with it so he could surprise Fai later.

The next few days passed quickly and Yui found out how to use his powers through the King's book. It would be years before he could be truly a powerful healer but the determination he had would bring him a long way. So he spent several months learning different martial arts when he learned that many of the magicians in this new world were extremely reliant on their powers.

Through the years, he talked through the journal often with his twin and experienced several visions. Many of which he ran into the Celes King where he learned what was wrong with the once kind man. He promised to help remove the curse and spent a lot of time combing through all the books on healing from both Celes and Valeria, which he had traveled to the latter for a few days to search through the history and the other books of importance.

He found a glaive done in a light shade of blue that was the color of his eyes with a snow white metal blade with a gold etching of a phoenix where the blade met the ice cold steel pole. Yui realized he had a real talent with the weapon and kept it sealed in his right hand.

One morning when he turned eleven by this world's time frame, a letter was resting on his table with a barn owl peering at him. A light smile tugged at his face as he finally realized what it meant. He would be attending this world's magical school with his twin. Excited, he quickly sent a reply back and Fai revealed Yuuko had sent them theirs and that they'd be there in a few hours.

Almost bursting with excitement of being with his twin again, Yui pulled out one of the most advanced healing books from Valeria that dealt mostly with the mind and prayed that there would some sort of clue that would be able to help his twin's father figure.


End file.
